


Anticipation

by amy_star



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-23
Updated: 2008-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_star/pseuds/amy_star
Summary: Beta bymenomegirlandwenchpixie, with last-minute tweaking byjpublic, who says that now I officially scare him. \o/





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by [](http://menomegirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**menomegirl**](http://menomegirl.livejournal.com/) and [](http://wenchpixie.livejournal.com/profile)[**wenchpixie**](http://wenchpixie.livejournal.com/) , with last-minute tweaking by [](http://jpublic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jpublic.livejournal.com/)**jpublic** , who says that now I officially scare him. \o/

The room was dark, lit only by the flickering of a pair of tall candles; silent but for the harsh breathing of two young men. One was bound to a long, low table, stripped bare. The other, face hidden in the shadows, remained clothed and stalked the perimeter of the table. His hand skimmed over his brother's lean, muscled flank in a gentle motion meant to be soothing. Instead, tension tightened the flesh under his palm; sweat pooled in the shallows of Sam's collarbone and trickled in thin streams down the sides of his body.

"Easy, brother," Dean crooned. Sam struggled weakly against the bonds that held his wrists snug above his head. Dean moved with predatory grace up to the top of the table, crawling sinuously over Sam. He grinned and pressed his face into the crook of his brother's exposed neck, inhaling the masculine scent that rose between them. He nibbled an earlobe and whispered, "Gonna make a meal out of you."

Sam's eyes flashed in the darkness. Dean sat back on his heels, eagerly eyeing his brother, spread out before him like an all-you-can-eat buffet. With one pointed finger, he traced the planes of Sam's stomach, then ran the finger over naked thighs, making the younger man jump again.

"Do you even know what you look like? All golden in the candlelight, trussed like a Christmas turkey. I bet you taste good, too." Dean bent his head and languorously licked a stripe up the centre of Sam's chest. "I've been waiting for this for so long. Been dreaming of you for years, Sammy."

"Don't." Sam's voice was weak, thready. "Don't call me that. Only he gets to call me that, bitch.”

Meg's laugh rang through the room, recognizable despite Dean's baritone. "Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about me calling you anything much longer, Sammy-boy." She pulled the curved blade out of Sam's duffel bag, Dean's smirk clear on her face in the dim light.

Sam's screams finally echoed through the empty room as she sliced a strip of flesh from his inner thigh. Tilting her head back, she slowly lowered the meat into her mouth. "Like I said, I'm going to have fun eating you." She grinned, her teeth crimson in the flickering flame.


End file.
